


AU Previews

by AU Command (TheGreatElisaMousy)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Government project au, High School AU, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/AU%20Command
Summary: Honestly, just like the title says. I have a shit ton of RvB AUs, and these are previews for all of 'em. Basically, just lemme know which one(s) you wanna see the most, and I'll start writing/posting.





	1. Mythic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatures thought to be fictional exist in the world. These creatures are known as Mythics. Very few humans know about them, and one man deems them a threat to human society. He tracks down many and has them captured, forcing them to live in a 'colony', where they can be closely monitored and contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so basically, this whole thing is for you guys to see my AU ideas. Lemme know which ones you like and want to see more of, and I'll try to work on those first. Beginning of chapter notes will include characters and pairings, and end of chapter notes will give updates on where I am in terms of writing each AU.
> 
> Characters: Alpha AI, Tucker, Caboose, Doc, Kai, Sheila, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Lopez, Washington, Carolina, York, CT, North, South, Maine, Florida, Wyoming, Tex, Kimball, Jensen, Matthews, Bitters, Palomo, Andersmith, Doyle, Dr. Grey, Felix, Locus, Hargrove
> 
> Pairing(s): Grif/Simmons, Tucker/Washington, Sheila/Lopez, Carolina/York, Florida/Wyoming, Bitters/Matthews, Palomo/Jensen, Kimball/Doyle

When Tucker woke up, he found himself reduced to his human form, stuck in a cage. Said cage was in a large warehouse, and there were many others, each housing other people, presumably more Mythics like himself.

"What the hell happened...?" he muttered.

"Took you long enough," a voice to his left said. In the next cage over sat a pair of pixies. The male one had his arms crossed, back leaning against the bars while the female was staring straight ahead, legs pulled up to her chest. "The rest of us woke up a long time ago, even that guy." He jerked his thumb toward a half-giant further down the row. "And I'm pretty sure they downed him with some pretty heavy stuff."

"To answer your question," a gorgon in sunglasses replied boredly. "I'm pretty sure they decided to just bring us all here together to do something to us."

"No shit..." Tucker muttered. "But what?"

"Hell if I know," the gorgon replied.

The centaur immediately stepped in. "Alright, let's all just calm down for a moment," he said. "I don't think this is a good time to be jumping at each other's throats."

"Florida's right," the minotaur said with a nod. "We need to focus on trying to figure out what we're doing here."

"I can answer that," a voice spoke, and they all turned to see a man walking through the door, flanked by two men. They were the two that had taken part in many of their captures. "You Mythics are a danger to society," the man stated. "Leaving you to your own devices is far to dangerous to the general public. For this reason, we have set up a colony for you to live in, away from humanity, protecting them from your... abilities."

"'Protect' my ass!" a man with golden eyes, horns, and claws yelled. A dragon. His eyes widened after a moment. "What the—?"

The thinner man beside their captor took out a knife and began playing with it absentmindedly. "Oh, sorry, we forgot to tell you. Some of you have implants. You know, so you can't go berserk on us and escape."

"Why you...!" the dragon hissed, but he could do nothing.

The bald man looked to his subordinates. "Felix, Locus, make sure they are transported to the colony without incident."

"Understood," the larger man, Locus, said with a short nod.

"You got it, boss-man," the other one, Felix, said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythic: chapter 5


	2. Familiar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has an animal Familiar somewhere in the world. Usually, they find them by the time they turn twenty-five, though there have been known to be exceptions. Project Freelancer gathers these exceptions and engineers them their own Familiars in an effort to turn the tides of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Washington, Carolina, North, South, Maine, CT, Wyoming, Tex, Florida, York, Church, Tucker, Caboose, Doc, Kai, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Lopez, Kimball, Matthews, Bitters, Jensen, Palomo, Andersmith, Doyle, Dr. Grey, Felix, Locus
> 
> Pairing(s): Carolina/York, Kimball/Doyle, Palomo/Jensen

David, recently codenamed Agent Washington, sat in the cafeteria in a corner, watching the other people moving around him. He was the youngest member of Project Freelancer, and as such, he didn't really feel like he fit in. The closest to his age was Agent Connecticut, or CT, as she preferred to be called. She was twenty-two. It was only a two year difference, but it felt monumental to the younger soldier.

"Hey, you're... Washington, right?" a voice asked to his right. He looked over to see that a blonde man had taken the seat next to him. "I'm North Dakota." He smiled and stuck a hand out. "You can just call me North."

"Hi, North..." Wash replied awkwardly, shaking his hand.

North chuckled a little, seeing the rookie's discomfort. "You know, when I started out, surrounded by people older than me, I was a little nervous, too. But we're all new to this Freelancer thing," he informed Wash. He pointed to a woman in purple and green armor, similar to North's, but lighter. She had blonde hair, tipped with pink, and did _not_ look happy. "That's my sister, South."

"She's... a little scary," Wash admitted.

North laughed a little again. "Yeah, sometimes. But not as scary as Carolina."

"Who?" the younger soldier asked, looking around, playing dumb.

"Carolina," North repeated. "She's probably training. Again."

A brunette soldier in tan armor plopped down on North's other side. "Hey, North. Hanging with the new guy?"

"York, this is Washington. Wash, meet Agent New York," North introduced.

York nodded. "So, I see you don't have a Familiar yet, either," he commented. Wash looked down at his folded hands. By the time he'd reached basic, everyone else he knew had found their Familiars, but he hadn't yet. He still had a few more years before he should be worried, but it was still disheartening. "Oh, shit, man, I'm sorry," York said, seeing the depression setting into Wash's face. "Look, I don't. Neither do North or South." He thought for a minute. "Hell, I don't think anyone they drafted for this has a Familiar yet."

"Supposedly, that's one of the reasons we were chosen," North added.

"I wonder why..." Wash finally spoke. He watched as a brunette man in white armor with a thick mustache walked in, arguing with a tan man in smaller blue armor with a long braid.

"The blue one's Florida," York informed him. "And the guy with the fabulous moustache is Wyoming."

Wash snorted a little at that.

"All Freelancer agents report to the Briefing Room," a pleasant female voice spoke. Wash couldn't place the origin.

North caught on to his confusion. "They didn't tell you about F.I.L.S.S.?" Wash shook his head. "Well, technically, she's the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. You know, F.I.L.S.S.."

"You'll get used to her," York assured him, standing. "Come on. We don't want to leave the Director waiting."

**_X_ **

Wash, York, and North were the last to arrive. Waiting for them were six other Freelancer agents, along with two men by the large monitor. The older man with glasses had a rusty-spotted cat perched on the back of his shoulders while the darker skinned man had a black-backed jackal sitting at attention by his feet.

"Hello, Agents," the man with the glasses, the Director, stated. "As I'm sure you've figured out by now, you're here not only because of your military skill, but your lack of a Familiar." He motioned to nine cardboard carriers of varying sizes with air holes.

"These animals have been genetically engineered for each of you," the other man, the Counselor, informed them. "They will be your Familiars."

"Agent Carolina, step forward," the Director said. The red haired woman in aquamarine armor came up to the table. The Counselor picked up one of the boxes and handed it to her. She reached inside and pulled out a small, light colored furry animal. "Your Familiar is a wolverine."

"Thank you, Sir," she said before stepping back, settling the baby animal in her arms, making sure it stayed secure.

"Agent Connecticut, step forward," the Director said, and CT complied. She was handed another box, pulling out a small white feline with black and grey spots. "Your Familiar is a snow leopard."

CT nodded slightly. "Thank you, Sir," she said, mimicking Carolina's words and actions as she stepped back and held the snow leopard, gently rubbing the back of its head. Wash could barely hear it purring, and caught the small smile CT wore.

"Agent Florida, step forward." The blue clad Freelancer complied. He pulled a small pup from the box. "Your Familiar is a grey wolf."

"Thank you, Sir," Florida said, stepping back.

"Agent Maine, step forward." The large man in white armor walked to the table, where he was handed a surprisingly small box. The animal inside was a tiny golden brown feline with black spots and stripes. "Your Familiar is a bobcat."

Maine let out a single grunt with a nod before stepping back amongst the others. The bobcat was nestled in the crook of his elbow. It yawned before snuggling close to the large man's chest.

"Agent New York, step forward." York complied, pulling a small tan lion cub from the box. "Your Familiar is an Asian lion."

"Thanks, Sir," he said, stepping back for the next agent.

"Agent North Dakota, step forward." North did so, pulling a tiny brown kitten with small black tufts at the tip of its ears. "Your Familiar is a Spanish lynx. Be careful with her, she's just a few days old."

"Thank you, Sir," North said, holding the tiny kitten close to his chest.

"Agent South Dakota, step forward." She stepped forward. A scaly tail wrapped around her suit's glove, and she pulled out a small cobra. "Your Familiar is a hooded cobra." She stepped back without a word, studying the venomous snake that had made itself comfortable in her hand.

"Agent Wyoming, step forward." The brunette followed the order.

"I suggest two hands," the Counselor advised, placing the largest box in front of him.

"Alright..." Wyoming reached into the box, pulling out a small, white bear cub.

"Your Familiar, Agent Wyoming, is a polar bear."

"Thank you, Sir," Wyoming said. It was a bit heavy, so he set it on the floor, stepping back. Wash and North made an effort not to 'aw' as the little bear toddled after his new partner.

"Agent Washington," the Director said, pulling his attention forward again. "Step forward."

Washington reached inside the final box, pulling out a tiny mammal. He couldn't tell whether it was canine or a feline, but it couldn't be more than a week old, but its brown eyes were wide open, staring at him with interest.

"Your Familiar is a spotted hyena."

The Director's words snapped him out of it. "Uh, thank you, Sir..." he said, stepping back among the other Freelancers and their new Familiars.

"The next few weeks will be dedicating toward boding with your new Familiar," the Counselor said. "The regular training schedule has been postponed, but you may use the Training Floor if you wish."

"Agents, you are dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythic: chapter 5  
> Familiar Territory: chapter 1


	3. Freelancer Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A government agency has genetically engineered a small group of children, each with their own special ability in secret. It seems as though that secret is about to come out, however, and as a solution, it is decided that each child be taken in by a civilian guardian until they're sure it's safe to bring them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: The Director, The Counselor, Carolina, York, North, South, Maine, Washington, Wyoming, Tex, Eta, Iota, Delta, Theta, Sigma, Epsilon, Alpha, possibly more to come  
> (Note that Eta and Iota are female in my headcanon)
> 
> Pairing(s): none

Two men stood in an observation room, watching a small group of children. One was picking on another, and the other one looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Counselor," the bespectacled man told the African-American beside him.

The Counselor nodded before leaving the room, entering the play area.

The young boy that was being picked on ran toward the man as soon as he entered, hugging his leg. "Counselor!" he sniffled, trying not to cry. "Omega's being mean again!"

The boy who had been teasing him crossed his arms. "It's not my fault the fool can't take a joke..." he muttered.

"Omega," the Counselor scolded. "You know Theta is a bit sensitive."

"Whatever," Omega scoffed.

Another boy walked over to them. "Omega," he said in a calm voice. "You know the Counselor is right. Now, I suggest you apologize to Theta."

"Or what, brainiac?"

"Or I will be forced to drag Iota into this," the boy said calmly. He knew full well that Omega didn't like the girl in question, especially with how hard she tried to keep him in line. "And I know you don't want that."

Omega huffed. "Alright, fine." He turned to the smaller boy still cowering behind the Counselor. "I'm sorry, Theta." He turned back to the boy chastising him. "Are you happy now, Delta?"

Delta sighed. "I would be happier if you meant it, but I suppose this will have to do." He turned to the Counselor. "I am sorry, Counselor, for not noticing the disturbance earlier. I hope this did not cause you trouble, in any way."

"Not at all, Delta," the man replied. "It's my job to make sure you're all safe and comfortable."

Yet another boy approached them. "Counselor," he began. "I believe we would all be more comfortable if you were to let us outside, even for just a little while."

"You know that is too dangerous, Sigma," Delta warned him.

"As if we can't take care of ourselves..." Omega muttered. The other boy sighed. He tried to help the Counselor and the Director in keeping the others in line, but he could only do so much.

"I do not believe that would be very wise," one of the boys nearby stated. "Would you want to release Epsilon on the outside world?"

"Gamma!"

"It is true, though." He looked to the boy in the corner, sitting against the wall and staring at nothing. He was only safe to be around when he was like this. "And I doubt that it would be well received if the rest of us left while he was not allowed."

Delta nodded. "Gamma has a very good point," he stated. "And you know we are kept in here for our own good. If someone else were to find us..."

"We'd be in danger and the world would go to hell, I know," Omega replied, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Sigma thought their arguments over for a moment. They made sense, he supposed... "And not all of us are ready for the outside world." He looked to Theta, who had finally come out. They all knew the boy was timid and practically afraid of his own shadow. And every time he got startled, up went the force field. They'd be outed in seconds. "You were right, Counselor. I am sorry."

**_X_ **

"And you're sure?"

"Unless these files are fake, then yes. The Freelancer Program has created artificial human beings with powers we can only dream of."

"If we study these children, we may be able to find out what gives them these powers. We can then create our own super powered army to defend our country."

"Bring me these children."

"Yes, Sir."

**_X_**  

"Director," the Counselor said, entering through the open door to the man's office. The children had been put to bed about an hour ago, leaving them both with some time to themselves. Watching over eight children could be very taxing.

"What is it, Counselor?" the Director asked, turning around from the monitor, turning it off immediately.

"I believe we have an information leak."

The Director looked troubled. "What makes you say that?"

The Counselor sighed. He put down eight folders on the desk. "The children's files were accessed earlier today, though I do not recall either of us doing so. The last access was at 3:15, when we were both observing them."

"So someone knows about the Freelancer Program..." the Director said softly. "This isn't good."

"Should we implement our contingency plan?"

The bespectacled man nodded. "Yes. We will go through the possible candidates tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythic: chapter 5  
> Familiar Territory: chapter 1  
> Freelancer Program: chapter 1


	4. Magic Academy AU (currently untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mother of Invention Academy. A school for people with magic to study, from summoning classes to elemental to brewing and more, the school is home to many students, some of whom aren't even human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before I give the whole 'characters and pairings' thing (which is subject to be added to) I want to share the dialogue prompts that inspired this:  
> "That's the tenth demon summoning this week."
> 
> "I don't trust demons, all you do is destroy."  
> "We say the same thing about you humans."
> 
> "You're never going to let that go, are you?"  
> "Not until we're both human again."
> 
> "You forgot to lock the cage."  
> "And?"  
> "Darling, he's a werewolf."
> 
> "Hold on, you DIED."  
> "Yeah, well it didn't stick."
> 
> "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put the crucifix down and back away from the undead gentlemen."
> 
> Characters: Church, Tucker, Tex, Washington, North, York, Florida, Wyoming, Felix, Kimball, Doc, Donut
> 
> Pairings: Church/Tex, North/York/Washington, Florida/Wyoming, Felix/Kimball, Doc/Donut

Doc sighed as he stepped away from the enforcer president, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Donut asked.

"Demon summoning," the other boy replied.

"Again? That's the tenth this week!" Donut exclaimed.

"I know, and it's only Wednesday..."

* * *

Church looked at the figure in the circle. He hadn't honestly thought anything would show up. He thought the ritual would be a dud, but there was a woman, wild blonde hair, golden eyes, and black wings standing there, surrounded by candles that had burned out and lines drawn across the floor.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms. "What did you summon me here for?"

Church just groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. Great. He had a demon in his room, and the enforcers were probably going to crack down on him any minute. He didn't even LIKE demons. "Look, it was... an experiment or whatever," he muttered. "So just go back where you came from."

The demon raised a brow. "Fuck no. I was summoned here, I'm not showing up just to turn back around." She stepped out of the circle and leaned in close to Church's face. "So I guess that means you're stuck with me."

Church gulped. "Uh... okay. So, um... what do I call you?"

She leaned back, demon wings seeming to melt into her back, manifesting as tattoos seen through her tight black shirt. She shot him a fanged smirk. "Call me Tex."

* * *

"Can we  _go_ now?" Tucker complained, leaning back in his chair. "Or at least can  _I_ go? You'll probably get all this done on your own, anyway."

Washington glanced up at him from his book. "No," he said. "You got us into this mess. You're helping me get us out."

Tucker banged his head on the desk before glancing up at the clock. "We gotta hurry," he commented. "Sun sets in, like, twenty minutes. And you know what today is."

The other boy glared. "Yes, I know what today is. And that's  _exactly_ why we need to break this damn curse." He sighed, putting his book on one of the carts before picking up his back. "Come on, let's go. Last month was a close call. No way I'm taking that risk again." The two left the library, splitting as they reached the dorms.

"See ya tomorrow," Tucker called over his shoulder as he broke into a jog. The blonde nodded before making his way to his dorm room. Thankfully, there were already two people waiting for him.

"Hey, Wash," North said as York ushered him in. He glanced out the window. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you?"

Wash was already stripping. "Just get the cage, alright?"

York stepped to the wall across the door, pressing his palm to it. Feeding some magic into it, the wall seemed to melt, showing another room with a large cage. Wash tossed his clothes onto the bed before going inside, locking the cage and tossing York the key.

"See you in the morning," Wash said. He looked at North. "Don't let him forget me this time."

"Don't worry, I promise," the other blonde said with a laugh. "See you tomorrow, Wash."

York placed his hand in front of where the wall had been and it began to build back up.

* * *

Florida sighed as he began closing up the campus cafe. He was in charge in the evenings after class, and it was usually pretty empty right before closing, save for one or two people trying to get a coffee for an all nighter they were deciding to pull. He was just about to shut off the lights when he heard a knock on the door.

Glancing over, he saw the now familiar brunette, waiting. Florida held up one finger before running back to the kitchen. He pulled out a blood bag, poured it in a mug and heated his hand, waiting for the mug to reach body temperature. As soon as it was done, he headed back to the front, opening the door and handing the vampire his mug.

"You know, I just realized something," Florida said, leaning on the side of the door, waiting for the other student to finish so he could take the mug back and wash it. "I don't think I actually know your name."

"Wyoming," he said.

"You can call me Florida."

* * *

Felix stretched, letting those last few vertebrae pop back into place. He'd just jumped off the roof on a dare and landed straight on his back. Granted, he'd been through worse, but it didn't make the pain any better.

He spine was fully aligned when Vanessa Kimball ran over. "Are you nuts?" she asked. "That fall could have killed you."

Felix almost snorted. If only she knew... "I survived," he said with a simple shrug.

She shook her head. "You're insane," she muttered.

"Maybe," Felix replied with a shrug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go collect my fifty bucks now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythic: chapter 5  
> Familiar Territory: chapter 1  
> Freelancer Program: chapter 1  
> Magic Academy AU: chapter 1


End file.
